Chaudrons percés
by FireRox
Summary: Pendant que la communauté sorcière prépare la coupe du monde de Quidditch, lui, le grand Perceval Weasley, rédige un rapport sur les fonds de chaudrons. Que dirait Pénélope de cette disgrâce ? Tome 4, OS. Percy/Pénélope.


**Chaudrons percés**

_**Résumé :** Pendant que les communauté sorcière prépare la coupe du monde de Quidditch, lui, Perceval Weasley, rédige un rapport sur les fonds de chaudrons. Que dirait Pénélope de cette disgrâce ?_

_**Pairing :** Percy Weasley / Pénélope Deauclair_

_**Indications :** Se situe au début du tome 4. Une petite idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit ces derniers temps. On voit souvent des histoires d'amour apparaître sans raison, mais qu'en est-il de celles qui ne sont pas faites pour durer ? Couple oublié de la saga, ils sont pourtant assez intéressants, ces deux là ! :)_

_- o -_

Pour la centième fois de la matinée, Percy Weasley, fraîchement employé au Ministre de la Magie, releva la tête et soupira profondément. Ce rapport à peine débuté l'exaspérait déjà. Comment, alors que le reste du Ministère se préparait au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ou encore à la capture de Sirius Black, comment lui, brillant Préfet en Chef de Poudlard, en était-il arrivé à cette tache infamante ?

Un hululement mit fin à ses réflexions déprimantes. Hermès, son fidèle messager, s'était posé du le rebord de la fenêtre, et attendait que son maître vienne chercher son billet. Le rouquin se leva précipitamment, renversant son encrier au passage – une raison de plus de ne pas continuer ce travail ennuyeux – et ouvrit au hibou.

Celui-ci lui tendit une enveloppe que Percy saisit avec impatience. Enfin, elle lui écrivait ! Il respira profondément avant d'ouvrir le pli, puis dévora la lettre sans plus attendre.

_'Mon cher Percy,_

_J'espère que ton travail au Ministère est agréable. Pour ma part, cet emploi en France me prend quasiment tout mon temps libre. Je rencontre beaucoup de monde, et je me débats dans les méandres de cette langue incroyablement compliquée._

_En attendant de te revoir, avec impatience,_

_Ta Pénélope.'_

Il fronça les sourcils, étonné de la longueur de la lettre. Une semaine pour se voir répondre cinq petites lignes de texte. Alors qu'il lui avait envoyé trois pages. Trois pages, et elle lui envoyait quelques lignes insipides !

Bon, d'accord, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui décrire son département sur deux pages. D'accord, la dernière page n'aurait pas due être consacrée à son rapport. Et il n'aurait certainement pas dû ajouter cet 'Affectueusement' bien trop pompeux à son goût. Oh, et puis, signer Peceval n'avait pas dû arranger les choses.

Mais enfin, cinq misérables lignes ! Ça ne devrait pas être permis !

Il fut sorti de ses réflexions par une explosion dans la chambre adjacente. Il soupira, pour la cent-unième fois. Fred et Georges, et leurs farces. Que Merlin lui soit donné s'il ressortait quelque chose de bon de ces histoires !

Revenant à la lettre, il secoua la tête, dépité. Il fallait qu'il lui écrive quelque chose de plus constructif, cette fois-ci. Lui demander de ses nouvelles, savoir quand ils allaient pouvoir se revoir. Surtout ne pas parler de lui. Surtout pas.

S'attelant à la tâche ardue qu'il s'était imposée, il s'installa sur son bureau, repoussant les brouillons tâchés d'encre qui recouvraient le plan de travail. Alors, voyons …

_'Ma chérie ...'_

Non, trop ridicule pour quelqu'un de sa situation.

'_Ma chère Pénélope …'_

Il barra le '_ma'_, puis, à la réflexion, le '_chère_' également.

_'Pénélope'_

Mieux, beaucoup mieux.

_'J'ai bien reçu ta charmante lettre, je suis ravi.'_

Pitoyable. Il fallait tout de même être honnête pour ce genre de chose, non ?

_'J'ai reçu ta courte mais charmante lettre ce matin.'_

Peut-être pas.

_'J'ai reçu ta lettre aujourd'hui.'_

Parfait. L'allusion au matin était de toute façon sans importance.

_'Tout se passe à merveille, même si mon rapport sur ces fonds de chaudrons ridicules est une sinécure qui sert certainement à mon supérieur borné pour tester ma patience.'_

Non, non, et re-non ! Ne pas parler de son patron dans ces termes, ça fait mauvais genre, se dit-il. Il ratura une fois de plus le parchemin.

_'Ici, tout va bien.'_

Point. Elle comprendra l'insinuation cachée derrière cette phrase.

_'Je repense souvent à notre dernière soirée ensemble, quand …'_

Ah ! Une idée soudaine lui traversa la tête au moment où il écrivait ces mots. Il repoussa la lettre pour saisir le brouillon qu'il avait éloigné un peu plus tôt. Fébrilement, il écrivit en long et en large l'idée lumineuse qui lui permettrait peut-être de finir ce rapport.

_'Les chaudrons importés sont souvent soumis à des contrôles réguliers, mais pas assez approfondis. Or, selon le code d'importation datant de 1824, certains …'_

Au bout d'une quinzaine de pages, il s'arrêta, fatigué mais heureux. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre un peu d'ordre dans les paragraphes, et tout serait terminé pour demain. Soit une semaine avant l'échéance imposée. Une bouffée de fierté l'envahit. Son supérieur avait sous-estimé ses capacités. Bartemius Croupton serait bien obligé de le féliciter pour sa diligence et son talent incontestable.

Décidant de ne pas remettre ce travail au lendemain, il sortit sa meilleure plume et commença le travail de recopiage.

Cinq heures, trois essais jetés, des centaines de brouillons disséminés dans la pièce, deux plumes taillées et trois bouteilles d'encre vidées plus tard, seize pages s'étalaient sous ses yeux émerveillés. Du beau travail, pensa-t-il, satisfait. Encore meilleur qu'au temps de sa scolarité. Un modèle de persévérance et d'intelligence. Il n'avait pas été à Griffondor pour rien.

Il relut encore une fois son chef d'œuvre, dévorant chaque ligne avidement pour ne pas laisser passez une minuscule faute ou un pâté microscopique. Si ce n'était pas du talent, du moins, ça s'approchait de la perfection.

Très satisfait de son travail, il aperçut un bout du parchemin de la lettre qu'il écrivait avant d'être inspiré par Merlin. Il tira son brouillon vers lui, le relut, soupira pour la cent-deuxième fois, et le froissa en le jetant au loin. Réveillant Hermès au passage.

Il fallait tout de même lui répondre. Allons-y.

'_Pénélope,_

_Merci pour ta lettre. Je viens de finir mon rapport._

_Très affectueusement._

_Percy.'_

Sans se relire, il attacha la missive à la patte de son hibou, et le regarda s'envoler par la fenêtre. Qu'allait-il faire, déjà ? Ah oui. Regarder s'il avait bien cité le nom de Drigomius Griffith dans le cinquième paragraphe. Il ne fallait pas utiliser de citation sans évoquer l'auteur. Et tant pis si cela faisait du mal à son égo.

_- o -_

Trois jours plus tard, Perceval Weasley recevait une lettre par hibou express.

_'A Monsieur Perceval Weasley,_

_Ci joint un échantillon qui servira à mon prochain rapport._

_Avec toute ma considération,_

_Mademoiselle Deauclair Pénélope.'_

Un deuxième hibou entra dans la pièce, porteur d'un paquet rectangulaire. Intrigué, Percy l'ouvrit sans attendre.

Il paraît que tout le Ministère fut secoué par l'explosion qui s'ensuivit, et que dans tous les couloirs on sentit l'odeur de pus de Bubobulb qui était contenu dans le minuscule paquet. De Perceval Weasley, on ne vit plus la présence pendant deux longues semaines. Pour cause de désinfection, paraissait-il.

Depuis ce jour, aucun chaudron n'a eu le fond percé dans tout le pays.

Foi de Percy.

_- o -_

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire :)_

_Bien à vous,_

_FireRox_


End file.
